A Game of Truth or Dare?
by Fable Maker
Summary: Ed, Edd, and Eddy get invited to a party hosted by Kevin and Nazz. But they didn't exect this. Contains a series of stories and explanations. Some fluff.
1. Starting the Game

**_A Game of Truth-or-Dare? _**

by Bree

_Chapter 1_: **Starting the Game**

A/N:Okay, this story will focus on a collection of stories the Eds have or dares that are coughforcedcough on all the kids! If you'd like to suggest a dare, just post it in a review.

* * *

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were walking excitedly to Kevin's house. Even though they (and by they I mean Eddy) hated him, they had been invited by him and Nazz toto to a party. Eddy was trembling and bursting with excitement.

"This is great, Sockhead! We _never_ get invited to anything that doesn't end with _us_ being embaressed!" He was jumping around, wanting his to frineds to hurry up.

"Ed wants to pet a butter toast-lion!" Ed exclamed. Double D just stared at Eddy. He was acting strange. It was probably because he had had too much of his Brothers "chick-getting potion."

_It was Gym class for the Cul-De-Sac kids, and many of them were playing badminton. The bell rung, and the Kids hit the showers. The Eds emerged, got dressed, and started to leave when Kevin stopped them._

_"Hey! Eds!" The Eds stopped. Kevin's voice was forced, as if he had great stress over what he was about to say._

_"What do you want, Shovel-Chin?" Eddy, of course, was the one who spoke. He had a annoyed expression on his face. He looked as if he wanted to just walk away, but he had seen Kevin and Nazz talking with all the kids, and handing them cards._

_"Well, if you don't want anything, we're leaving." Kevin muttered something __to himself, and The Eds continued walking until they were out of the locker __boys' locker room and out into the hall._

_"Wait!" It was Kevin once again, but this time he was with Nazz._

_"We were wondering if all of you would like to come to our party." That was __Nazz. Kevin was still strained, but not as much as before._

_The Eds were dumbfounded. Even Double D. Why would Kevin and Nazz invite __them, to a party? Kevin hated them, and Nazz didn't care much for them much._

_"I want a buttered-gravy chicken for Christmas Double D!" Ed had spoken __with a wide grin, but he didn't seem to notice Nazz and Kevin until just __then. "Oh, hello Nazz. Hi Kevin!"_

_"What Ed means is, we'll be there!" Eddy was excited already! little did he k__now, Kevin was secretly smiling. Not your normal-everyday smile, but one of __pure evilness, as if he had something planned for the party._

_And then, the Eds started planning._

After remembering the invitation scene, the Eds walked to the door of Kevin's house, hoping for the best, opened the door, and walked into the house. What they saw surprised them.

Instead of all the Cul-De-Sac kids being at the food-table, they were sitting down on the floor. They were crowding around a big glass bottle, which Sarah had her hand on.

But there was something else. There was a girl with red hair, sunglasses, a matching pink tube top and mini skirt on, and a microphone leaning against a table. She had a smirk plastred to her face. She had a name tag with "Host " written on it, surrounded with small neon lights.

"Hello Double D!" Sarah said in a sugar-sweet voice. Double D was sweating alot, considering he could be chosen. He knew how malicious the neighborhood kids could get, and that worried him.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here!" Eddy was a little steamed. Scratch that. He was very mad. He felt clueless, and he hated feeling that way.

"Oh, we were just going to play Truth-or-Dare, if that's okay with you Dorks." Some of the Kids laughed, and Eddy was still mad.

"It's **FINE**!!" He practically screamed, as he sat down with his friends.

"Okay, let's start with Sarah." Nazz decided. Sarah looked like she was going to start jumping up and down, and topped to look at Nazz. She smiled. Sarah nodded.

She spun the bottle wildly, and everybody watched it. Spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning and spinning. It stopped. It happened to land on Double D.

"Okay Double D, truth or Dare?" Sarah looked up at him with happy eyes, waiting for his response.

Double D hesitated for a minute before he spoke. "Fine, Truth," he decided slowly.

"Double D, what is under your hat?" Everyone looked astonished, anxiously waiting for his reply. It were as if they were watching a popular drama show on TV.

Double D looked surprised, and he decided solemnly "Very well then."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhangers! Oh, they're dreadful, aren't they dreadful. The next chapter will pretty much focus one what's under Double D's hat. Well, that's it for now. :P


	2. Double D

**_A Game of Truth or Dare?_**

by Bree

_Chapter 2_: **Double D's Hat**

A/N: Okay, here it is! Double D will explain why he has his hat! Okay, here we go!

* * *

"Well, go on kid." Tried the almost-forgotten so-called "Host". She looked around. Some of the children had not noticed, and were shocked to find someone besides themselves there.

"Hey hey hey! Who are you anyway? Double D isn't going to let you hear his story without explaining who you are, or at least the 'admission fee.'" Eddy smirked at the end of his sentence, flashing the Host, if-you-know-what-I-mean look.

The Host sighed. "I'm FM, and I'm the one who is going to write and record this so I can post this on the Internet." She smiled. Eddy was gritting his teeth at the loss of money.

Double D looked on at the faces surrounding him. He sighed, and began to tell his story.

"It all started a long time ago, when I was very small, and before I moved here..."

_A 4-year-old boy sat in a swing, crying, while he was being looked and laughed at. The only kids that weren't laughing were a girl, and the boy himself. The girl looked at him with pity. Soon, all the children left to go and play. The girl didn't leave though, but instead walked up to the boy. _

"_Hi. I'm Michelle. What's your name?" She didn't see anything wrong with the boy, except that his hair was slicked down, and some of it was sticking up._

"_I'm Eddward." He said, wiping away some of his tears. "You're not going to try and humiliate me because of my medical condition like the others, are you?"_

"_Of course not, and what 'medical condition' you look fine? You look like every other kid. " She had a questioning gaze, and Eddward sighed._

"_I was born with a birth defect. My hair always sticks up, no matter what. So I always slicked it down with gel. The other kids never knew until the school bully gave me a swirly, which washed off all the gel. Then everybody laughs at my bizarre predicament. So I have no companions whatsoever. The only good thing about my birth defect is it also gave me and advance intellect."_

_Michelle looked confused for a second, as if she was deciding something. Then she told him _her_ problem. _

"_I was born with a defect too. You see, I cannot feel pain. Try to pinch me." Eddward looked at Michelle uncertainly. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was her wish. He pinched her softly, and she smiled. "See? But like you, I have yet another ability. I can also see how things work, like how their put together, and how to make them"_

_Eddward smiled. "Michelle, I think we'll get along perfectly._

"What happened to Michelle Double D?" Sarah asked, lip quivering.

Double D groaned, "That's the part of the story I hate telling."

_Eddward and Michelle had become very good friends, and they played together every day. Today, though, they had decided to play by the river. They were playing catch, but Michelle threw the ball too hard, and it landed in the water._

"_I'll get it!" Eddward quickly yelled. He went into the stream, looking around for the ball. But he went too far and the current carried him out. Michelle immediately dropped her glove and swam out to him she swam around him and pushed him to safety, but it carried her away._

"_Goodbye Double D, I'll miss you." That was the first time she ever called him that. His heart was breaking. She started sinking, until the only thing left was her hand._

"_Wait! Michelle! I'll save you!" Eddward swimmed over to her, and tried to grab her hand._

_But he was too late. Eddward wadded out of the river sadly, tears stinging his face. Soon, Michelle's parents came out of their house, most likely since Michelle always went home at that time. Eddward thought about how she would let her come over to her house, and, if he had permission from his parents via sticky note, he would have dinner there. Michelle's parents were so nice to him._

_When Michelle's parents got there, they were mortified. The saw Eddward, his face fallen._

"_I t-tried t-t-to save h-her, but…" Michelle's parents hadn't noticed he was crying, since he was already wet because of his swim._

"_It's okay, Eddward. It's not your fault." They sighed and left. Eddward felt as if he was alone in the world. So, so alone…_

FM looked shocked. Sarah was crying. Kevin was confused, but Johnny was confused, "But then why do you have that hat Double D?"

Double D was sad. He responded quietly, "She gave it to me as a birthday present."

There was a creeping silence. Even Eddy wasn't speaking. But FM wanted proof, "Then why don't you prove it? Or is it just a lie?" She looked suspiciously around, shifting her eyes.

Eddward hesitated, and then he took off his hat. Everybody gasped, except Ed, who had a happy smile planted on his face. Under Double D's hat, were 7 messily slicked down hairs. Some of them stood on end. After a minute or two, Double D put his hat back on.

FM looked around. She was tired of this. "Double D, spin." Double D was confused. "Spin. The. Bottle." Double D did as he was told, and the bottle spun around and around.

* * *

FM:That was fun!

Edd:That might not even be a true story! After all, _you're _the one who is writing it!

Eddy:And you won't give me any money!

FM:smirk Why would i give you my money.

Eddy:Because i want some!

Edd:... I'm surrounded by idiots. leaves

Ed: I like buttered toast!

FM:...I'm going to see what Double D is doing. leaves

Edd:Me too. leaves

Ed: Wait up Eddy! leaves


End file.
